


魔道大佬和他的兔毛团子

by yersincerevyoletta



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, 仙侠
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yersincerevyoletta/pseuds/yersincerevyoletta
Summary: 代发，原作者lofter为宅池。原创，仙侠
Kudos: 2





	1. 兔入虎口

白楼醒来时意识尚是迷糊，满眼的金雕玄木惹得她晃眼，左右分不清现下的处境。

一会儿她便想起了前因后果。想起昨日回东芦的途中不慎落入千年蛇蛛的梦境，而自己凭这微末道行饶是费尽精力也走不出去，索性就乖乖呆着，在虚化之境中与帝君四目相对。

那虚假的帝君一改平时清冷的形象，竟是对她伸出手来，好看的薄唇微微勾起，一遍遍唤着她绒绒，声音好似天蚕丝直钻进她的心窝里，甜甜蜜蜜无孔不入。

若是这样的帝君，哪怕是呆在这幻境里七八百载，被这狡诈蛇蛛吸干抹尽也是愿意的。她吞了吞口水，甚是没有出息萌生了这般想法。但立马摇了摇头掐掐自己，嘟嘟囔囔似有不甘。

不妥不妥，阿爹阿娘还等着自己光宗耀祖呢，怎可栽在这般美色诱惑之下。且那明月般的心上人若知晓自己这等窝囊心思，怕也是要…要耻笑一番罢。

她不确定极了。她恋的是这天上人间最好的主儿，多少仙儿妖儿都揣着跟她一样的心思注意着这位上者，其中不乏位高貌美的佼佼之辈。若说竞争，她一个小小的兔子，幻化成人才区区八百年，不过毛发未开的雉兔模样，对着那西海能召雷唤雨的蛟玉仙人，亦或是对着玄洲那千娇百媚的麒麟幺女，这点浅薄修为、这般清素颜面，又能排得上哪儿的名次呢。

若是阿爹阿娘有与天君沾点一丝半缕的关系，家族地位算得上八仙五老之间，自己也能有点信心与她们平起平坐。可自家儿打万儿八千年前便是御前缀景的兔儿，最最普通的小野仙，连仙兽都算不上，且多少年来也就不争气地出了她一个能修成人形的小仙，便已是令全族欢呼雀跃心满意足—— 她这样的背景地位，便是与帝君同行于仙庭，都是不可思议的机缘了。

想到此处，白楼倒是偷偷乐了下。要说得道成仙人的契机，皆是因着那日她贪玩溜进了雪竹林径，在一片白茫中撒泼打滚时被路过的帝君给抱了起来。

那是她第一次接触这样的仙家。彼时她并不知眼前的是谁，只是对那俊逸非常的容貌看直了眼，感受到体内流动的行气精纯无比，才晓得是这位的福泽。纵使他是无意，是与身俱来对万物一视同仁的恩泽，这也足够让这只小兔仙有了个造化。

“绒绒。”他轻轻唤道。也不知是受不住这磅礴灵气还是这明月之姿，小兔子只感到滚滚而来的头晕目眩直令她七荤八素，兔腿儿忍不住打颤挣扎。而他也有所注意，慢慢放了下去，只看着她一步三跌地逃也似的跑掉。

便是这惊鸿的一瞬，于那位是转身而忘的无意风，于这位便是引起了山洪从此巫山不是云。所以她后来的努力修行皆是为了再见这位恩家，做个以身相许报恩的美梦，却不想等她真正了解这位是谁后，连那点旖旎的幻想都成了鄙弃自己的理由。

那可是落于碧海之上，连三清四辅亦位居于下，与天地共存的主儿。多少妙仙娇娥求晤不得，她又算什么呢，不过是得了个机缘，于他想必是根本没有在意过的事情罢。

可想来也是那时年轻看了几出凡间的话本儿，心心念念着麻雀变凤凰的戏码，也闹了不少笑话，也被不少仙娥挤兑。彼时也不知帝君知晓了哪些，一直是无笑无波的面孔，怕也是在心里漠然对着自己。而自己竟也毫不知羞依旧蹦跶，直至蛟玉甩了她四百年的雷火劫，炸的她才如梦初醒，掩面而泣仓惶逃窜。

那一幕幕的过往不堪回首，老实说她也不想回东芦受尽冷眼。受劫后她躲在自个儿的兔窝里养伤，也知因着自己带着全族的日子都不好过，然阿爹阿娘对此并无怨言，忍着受着煎熬也照顾着自己，更是又悔又恨，索性就逃避开来，闭关养伤，这一睡便睡到了昨日。

春去秋来五十个轮回，她终于落得个七七八八的好，只是额间那雷光咒的印记时时刻刻告知着自己的卑微。阿娘给她穿上新衣裳，让她去寻西海的珍珠脂来盖着她的额头，她虽百般不愿出门，却也拗不过长辈，贼也似的戴着斗笠匆匆离去。却不想遇着了大海风，她寻觅无果，回途中又被个蛇蛛缠了上来，真是怀疑历劫还未结束，余劫接踵而至。

现在看着境中仙对着自己含情脉脉的样儿，白楼只能是唉声叹气。瞧这蛇蛛妖物得多遭恨，总戳着别家那最不光彩最想忘却的事儿，变着法端着糖煮着你，临终末了还得感谢她给的黄粱一梦，当真是卑鄙无耻，无耻至极。

然则她也挣不开这镜花水月，瞅着这心心念念铭记不忘的脸更是膈应的慌。倒不是说她神识清明定力极强，只那更像是提醒她这是她因此在四百年的雷火中煎熬的业障。全身的旧伤隐隐作痛，一波波钝疼侵袭而来，额间似有团火在燃烧肌肤，连脑海里都出现了雷鸣的幻听。——伴随这样刻骨铭心的痛楚，她委实没胆子再想念着那帝君，更别说与这虚像风花水月了。

“您可真残忍。”白楼对着他说，顿了顿又笑笑补充道：“不过也是我咎由自取。” 对方听着也只是歪了歪头甚不在意，眉目清透望着她，轻轻唤着绒绒，一声声直砸在心尖上。

想必她内心底最深的渴望便是如此，只得一句唤就俨然满足，想想还真是没个出息。白楼叹口气，累得不行，便眼观鼻鼻观心，缩成一团静心养神，思索着如何破了这受罪的美梦。而精魂于幻境中易于神游，竟是不知不觉睡了过去，醒来便是现下这陌生的光景，也不知何年何月，不知梦里现实。

她理清了头绪，砸吧砸吧嘴巴心道，这妖物的术法当真神奇，不过堪堪几个时辰，竟似将兔生走了一遍，唏嘘感叹大梦一场，可有点意思。也不知蛇蛛能否知晓境中的故事。若能知晓，它便可收集些感人肺腑的，在人间当个写书，每天一话不重样，定能赚好多银子逍遥快活。

她边胡思乱想边下了床，越发奇怪周遭的物件，多有黑金赤木的锻造，也有银绸铜器的摆设，处处透着不舒服的诡异，与她之前所处所见的仙家器物截然不同。

没有见识的小兔仙当然不知她这是入了魔界，彼时正在入界的金川上、一艘气派非凡的巨船上囚禁着，当作是蛇蛛献给魔君的饭后糯米小甜点——正好奇张望摸索这陌生的环境呢。

奇怪，门开不了。白迦的手一触即门框，就有黑气滋滋冒出缠着她的手，中有剧毒的绿光隐现，吓得她哆嗦收回拍拍手背，这才感到大事不妙。

莫不是蛟玉还没消气，又想了新的法子对付她吧。想着那西海肆意妄为刁蛮任性的仙家她又惊又惧。这雷火已折去她大半的修为，要再挨什么遭罪的招儿，怕是要被打回原型，再吃万儿八千年的草呐。

她咬咬牙想见着蛟玉一面求给个痛快，莫要再折腾个四五百载的，再怎么说她身份高贵，也没必要再跟自己斤斤计较。再说自己也没碍着她什么呀。不过是追求者众多，她压不得那些同辈，便将怨气出在自己身上，可真是个胡搅蛮缠的主儿！

白楼越想越想哭，七分恐惧三分委屈。这噩梦持续了六百年，为何就不给个安生呢。

她嘤嘤地趴在桌子上哭。比起这天上地下的仙人，她这岁数俨然还是个雏儿，经不起磨难也害怕痛苦，就算是惩罚也只想干干脆脆留点体面。

哭久了她就没了力气，一抽一抽地抹眼泪。此时也不知晌时还是黄昏，陈年的旧伤开始发作，她迷迷糊糊想睡着存些体力，不想被开门的声音惊了一激灵。

“哎哟这可稀罕，咱们可多少年没见过这等修为的兔儿了，就是广寒宫的那只还是个皮毛玩意呢。”

来者是两位衣着艳丽的女妖，眉目风情身段妩媚，施施然向前，一左一右缠上了白迦。

“君上今晚儿可有口福。这小仙家皮肉生嫩，虽是小只了点但贵在难得，不能做个大补的，开个胃也是爽口美味。”左侧的女妖摸上白迦的脸，凑近了身子嗅着气味，一副贪婪沉醉之样。

“怪不得那蛇蛛趾高气昂的。这次的进贡逮着这个小可怜，可令她享个百把年的子孙绵延。”右侧的艳女嗤之以鼻，丹蔻瑰丽的手指绾上了白楼的银发，变戏法似的掏出了把琉璃梳，直轻柔地摆弄起来。

白楼吓得不轻。准确地说她被吓得个半傻。什么君上什么吃，是要将她做成烤兔子吗？这两妖怎的待她这般友好，这里是蛇蛛的哪个怪境，竟是有这等仙魔和谐的戏码？

“小兔子，你叫什么？”绿眸蜜色肌肤的女妖问她。白楼只看着她一眼就陷入了无尽蛊惑，神识不甚明白，张嘴不由自主回答：“白楼。”

女妖哧哧的笑声立马让她清明过来，恍然明白刚才着了道，不由懊恼羞愧，低头不再看她们。

“小兔子，你可真好玩。”她在耳边又叹气，“你若有什么念想，现在也不妨告诉姐姐，姐姐若有兴趣，倒可以帮你圆些身后事。”

白楼这算再蠢也听明白了。她想不到蛟玉这般的狠，竟是把她算计到了妖魔鬼怪里做个灵芝龙珠样的补品物事，在妖瘴之气里折磨至死呢。

她憋着一泡泪，此时莫名没了慌张惊惧，知自己命不久矣，略带苦闷地道：“我想回家。”

“呵这天可怜见的，这可令姐姐为难。你不妨求求旁边那位，甜甜喊她几声枵音姐姐，她便心软给你易容易形，带着你逃离这魔窟私奔天涯呢。”绿眸的少女掩嘴笑着，一张小脸生动明媚，就是这笑意达不到眼底，成了一片寒冷的潭水。

“你可少装这菩萨心肠了，琉光妹妹。”称呼枵音的女妖含笑瞪了眼绿眸女妖。她已梳理好白楼的发，正执了一支妃色小笔在她的额头戳弄。想了想正色道： “姐姐最爱皮毛动物，虎儿豹儿养了不少凶的，如今见你这般可爱，倒弄的姐姐想整窝兔子来图个开心。你好好想想，你家还有你类你这般的子弟么？”

白楼只觉这枵音脑子不好使，竟以为她会交代全家三宗五代，可瞧这妖一脸认真领养的模样又似不太是玩笑，想想还是仙魔的思想有着不可理喻的鸿沟，不由噗嗤笑了。

“两位姐姐，还请恳求受累帮帮白楼。”

她顿了顿声，掏出随身佩戴的平安扣，上刻有兔单字为楼，是从小带着的家族物件。小巧精致，美中不足之处是边缘被雷火劈出道无法修补的裂痕。

“这是我的家物，我若没了，这物事还能丢炉子里重塑给另个族人。虽不是什么法器灵物，但若是落在了这魔界，我阿爹阿娘定是不会开心。”

白楼将平安扣交给了琉光。她虽信不过这两个口吐妖莲的家伙，可眼下并无其他法子，且是相信妖有妖道，说到做到吧。

不知道补魔是什么个法子。听人间的戏曲说，魔君爱生吞活剥连皮带肉地吃仙家童子，十分残忍暴虐——不过那是六百年前的故事了，希望这魔君现在能好好吃饭，不要虐杀小动物罢。


	2. 初见

魔界金川的尽头便是气宇轩昂，飞檐凌空的宫殿群。目之所及皆是勾心斗角，玄木高耸。亭台楼阁以南天棂木而筑，以珠宝金银为饰，水榭莲池碧玉而砌，连着地上也是碎金烁烁光彩夺目。可怜的小兔仙一下了船便被这扑灭的奢靡给迷了眼，晃晃地心道糟糕发作了晕船后遗症。

“瞧你这样子，待会进了主殿可不得撅过去。”琉光笑嘻嘻地把扶着她，好奇道：“你们仙界究竟是个什么清汤寡面，夜明珠都不见得一颗么？”

“见过。就是没见过这么大的。”还一排排挂在檐角当明灯使，这般夸张显摆，着实让兔儿大开眼界。想她那仙草堆堆的土窝窝，只得生辰能收到爹娘的一盏银丝织花灯便是心满意足，可此时一作对比，就生生感叹这八荒六合般的差距。

“你这小仙倒是乖巧的很。往日被逮来的仙族皆是闹腾不已，尤其是那风麒麟的次子，直搅得金川倒流七月大寒，好生一阵折腾。”枵音忆起曾经，语气中带了点回味。“再不济的小仙女，也得哭戚戚两嗓子，你倒是个特别的。”

白楼也不想这么特别。她知道麒麟次子风长夕的事情，可饶是那样修为的厉害仙兽，不也是惨死在魔宫之内。她糊里糊涂活了八百千年的，什么建树也没有，可该说是巧合还是缘分，如今却也能走着风长夕的老路，心里竟有一丝丝的得意。

“你不懂。”白楼回道，“你们这般厉害，自然是不懂。”

二魔一仙一路闲聊，途中琉光采了朵怪异的红蕊黑瓣四重花别到了白楼的发上，末了细细打量了番。

“小兔子可讨姐姐的欢心。这无根之花最是姐姐喜爱，赠你一朵添点艳色，不成便是体面地死，成了便是改个命数，且全看你的造化。”

白楼没听明白，只抽抽鼻子：“黑花也叫艳？我瞧着那人间画卷上的牡丹杜鹃，红红紫紫的，那才叫好看呢。”

“颜色无关好看，黑能艳，红能俗，这其中的奥妙你个稚儿可不懂。若再长大些，姐姐倒是愿意倾囊相授。”琉光鄙夷她的品味，绿色的眸子佯装嗔怒，一眼怪责轻轻撩拨，煞是风情万种千娇百媚。

白楼无言，半晌道：“倒瞧不出你是个会画画的。”逗得二妖笑面生花。

约摸一刻，枵音停下了脚步示意到了主殿。白楼抬头，她虽一路来习惯了殿中的奢靡铺装，却还是被眼前的巍峨立派怔了心神。

那层层叠叠的雀替斗拱直垒而上不见顶，翻飞回卷的檐角张扬破空，屋脊游离刚长，皆是绵延不绝，犹如黑龙卧伏，仿佛片刻之间便会冲云直上，侵略万物。

白楼再次心生恐惧，这般暗黑腾腾的气势令她双腿无脱力。仙界琉璃异彩气雾弥散温和润眼，哪见过现在这般的样式，光是殿前的饰柱便是一整根一整根的巨大棂木而造，附上黑琉璃的碎片，加之四散笼罩的沉重魔气，压得她实在不舒服极了。

“我就说你可得撅。那位可不是个抑息敛气照顾小妖小兽的慈悲主子。可你得撑着点，好歹走过这无妄阶，含着一口活气见着君上，让姐姐好交差不是。”琉光嘴上不饶，指尖捏诀加之白楼一些庇护替她散了些许不快，小兔子的脸色才稍微好转。

枵音奇道：“就你这弱小模样，倒也是活了这八百千年，可见仙界是温柔乡无为地，想必我率族前去骚扰开战一番，也能打的七七八八，满载而归罢。”

白楼瞠目结舌，她直觉是枵音真的在思考此事的可能性，忙说道：“只是我懦弱无用罢了。那些仙家个个神通广大，只平日皆是慈眉善目不显山露水。光说我们东芦王母座下的灵犀，只消一蹄子便能把你掀得皮开碎骨，更别提……”

“得了得了，你紧张这些作甚。”枵音抵住她的嘴，打断她喋喋不休的话语。“临头的大难一过，这些事便与你可无关了。”

白楼闭嘴，默默前行。此时落日西沉，月上树梢，天空昏黄与藏青交织，着实诡异的很。而这偌大的主殿不像来时路过的群殿妖魔众多，喧嚣热闹，越往里走就越是静谧无声，好似是个空大的牢笼，张着嘴吞噬靠近它的一切。

白楼闷头行走，大脑一片空白茫然。这百级的无妄阶转眼走到了头。站在殿前只觉压抑更甚，琉光的屏障渐渐没了作用。

她几乎是被拉扯着带进大殿。身侧的妖女似乎也受不住这无形的力量，搀着她身子的手微微发抖起来。

“君上长安。”

二妖朝着空殿盈盈下拜，额头实实抵在了冰冷的黑曜地石上，全然没有了与白楼相处的孟浪之姿，行事规矩敬畏顺从。

“东芦小仙精元尚好，唯愿君上得以解闷。”

琉光枵音齐齐说罢，又垂目站起，竟再也不看白楼一眼，双双退于殿外，消失在无妄阶下。

倘大的殿内只剩下可怜的小兔子。这魔界的至尊无声匿于某处，散发的气息紧紧扼住她的喉咙，刺骨的寒冷顺着她的经脉直直裹住了她的心脏，令她备受煎熬而又无处可逃。

白楼只觉自身修为被一层层剥离出来，元神无法凝聚，神志也涣散起来。她难受地瘫坐在地上，又被坚硬的寒石磕得生疼，终是呻吟出声，期期艾艾。

想那四百载的雷火也不能令她这般绝望。她这才明白什么叫力量。这上位者饶是一星半点的气息便能搅碎她的骨骼冰封她的内脏，慢慢将她抽丝剥茧直至虚无，此番过程尽是令她永生畏惧死亡。

白楼动弹不得，光滑的地面倒映出她惨白的颜面，发间那朵无根花在浓烈的妖气中愈发舒展娇美。

余光见有黑气环绕，那是魔君现身要收了她的精元罢。她大口喘气，忆及这千年的过活遭遇，还是不争气地掉了眼泪。

果真那位的恩泽不是谁都能享的。受了这恩赐，也要看你能否承受的住，如若不能便是她这般过得辛苦，下场凄惨。

一只骨节分明的手抚上了白楼的脸，摩挲着她的眼睛。

“我倒新奇着这小小地虫也能寻着好物，行气竟是不比往昔那些野路子。尝着这般精纯甜美，原是个天上地下仅有的糯米团子。”

白楼猛然回了神识，惊觉刺寒束缚之感远去，知晓是这魔界的主儿改了主意。却也不知想出了什么新花样，一时慌乱无措，直勾勾迷瞪瞪地盯着眼前的他。

要说色是刮骨刀可一点没错。帝君乃她平生所见的清华无双，而这位魔君便是她平生所见的邪魅绝世。此君散发而来，宽大的玄衣松松垮垮着在身上，薄唇微微勾起，似笑非笑地望着她，眼底的流金色在黑沉沉的殿内隐现光芒妖异非常。而她像是被下了定身咒，忘了疼止了哭。心中敲起了警钟，却又实在挪不开眼，只能怔怔微张着嘴，出的气比进的多。

人间有句话叫牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流。她心里做着对比，帝君是仙界的牡丹，这位便是这妖界的牡丹罢。可立马又觉不妥，这妖邪怎能跟帝君并齐，怎么也得牡丹重莲之下，罂粟毒鸩一流才对。

“小兔子可调皮，怎么跑这儿来的。”那位含笑问道。嗓音说不出的诱惑好听，带着温柔笑意，仿佛他是真切地关心着白楼的长者。

白楼眨巴眼睛，心生了点希冀，想着也学了琉光枵音的语气小心翼翼道：“君上长安。”

见对方毫无不悦，她便壮了壮胆继续：“昨日行走甚急，无意落入了蛇蛛的盘道，还望君上仁慈一二，饶了小仙的一回冒犯，放小仙回去罢。”

想来此君位高权重，必不与自己一般见识。自己便乖巧一些，没准儿也能讨个命回来。

果然见他的眼眸闪了闪，细碎的流光沉静于底，笑的更是温和无害。

“本君仁慈已是饶你一命，你倒是胃口不小还要逃逸回家。怎么，我这地方可是你来去自由的么。”

我也没想着来啊。白楼欲哭无泪，清楚这魔君只是逗着自己好玩呢。白费力气而无果，遂不再言语。

殿外已有悉悉簌簌的夜鸦群飞之声。月光倾洒在无妄阶石上，似是铺了层软绵绵的白色雾霜，煞是好看。

也不知阿爹阿娘急成了什么样，若自己命丧于此，阿娘怕是悔恨一辈子，这又添了她的一记罪过了。

“君上，”白楼不由靠进他一些，哀哀求道：“且宽恕些罢……”

她不知怎么求，这事本就不是她的错。左右不过是因着生死全捏在他手，不想再经历刚才摧残受罪的痛苦，为着一线生机才磕磕巴巴语无伦次。

“我饶你一命，你不急着报恩，却又得寸进尺求这求那，你们仙家都是这般做派的么，怎的和本君听的大相径庭。”魔君挑了挑眉，一时有了兴致打趣，绕得小兔子云里雾里。

“这凡人也讲究有来有回，有借有还。你这稚儿，莫不是要本君提点提点才能上道？”

白楼糊里糊涂，隐约觉得没道理也不敢说出。直到那位伸手取下了她发间的四重花，垂髻散开披于身后，银色长发倾泻在黑沉沉的地上，丝丝凉意令她略微不安。

“想着你这只稀有的紧，暂不取了你的性命。可因着你本君今日尚未餍饱，只得寻着其他法子。你若乖巧点，便少受点苦。”

他淡淡地说道。世间万物皆可修行，但不乏有不成正果者。兔子虽众多有灵，却缺了慧根韧性，百万年不得一只成的人形。若是得了机缘成了人样，那便是纯元之身，于妖魔便是甜美至极的口味。如今逮着了一只小的，也算是个宝贝，直接吃了未免可惜，不如慢慢养着驯着，别有一番意思。

且瞧这银红眼眸，白练雪发倒也赏心悦目。因着年纪小身子还是软糯凝脂，倒是可爱的很。当小家伙水汪汪地看着他，银红清亮透彻，脸蛋儿粉雕玉琢，那黑色妖邪的无根花更衬着这纯白的兔儿好吃的紧，直直想将之揉碎吞进，皮毛不剩。


	3. 吃兔兔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兔兔辣么可爱，当然是要大口吃掉！

彼时的大殿被月光铺盈，白楼呆愣坐在地上，身上笼着层霜华，丝丝的凉意随风袭来，她不由瑟缩了下脖子。

魔君欺身上来，高大的身姿完全包裹住了白楼。他低低笑道：“本君抱着你，如同抱着一团云朵似的。既想小心行事，也想残忍蹂躏。”

白楼紧张惊惧，不知这阴晴不定的主儿是在安抚还是在恐吓，亦想挣脱出这暧昧不清的束缚，却是徒劳无功白费力气。

“兔儿修为尚浅，若受不住本君，便……”他想了想，道：“便忍一忍罢。”

白楼抖成了筛子。想她刚修成人形那会去人间玩乐了两百年，自然知晓这男女之事。彼时只觉那些情侣夫妻琴瑟和鸣幸福圆满，可换成了她和眼前这动口气就要她命的主儿，着实懵圈害怕，半分旖旎的幻想也没生出来。

“君……”她刚开口来不及乞求，对方就一手锢着她脑袋迫使她微微仰面，低头咬上了她柔软粉嫩的嘴唇，汲取她甜美的呼吸。

霸道的妖气瞬间四散，直直侵略白楼的五脏六腑令她苦不堪言。可于魔君来说，这仙家灵气虽是克着妖魔毒瘴，于他却是搔肤的麻痒一般，这小兔子越是挣扎便越得情趣，倒不如说是正无意撩拨着他呢。

“说了别乱动，你可得听话着些。”他一手将她的两条白嫩胳膊按在背后，吐息在小兔子瓷面般的脖子上。那儿雪白薄嫩，隐约能见皮下的纤细血管。

白楼喘着气，难受地挺开身子想离他远些。然则魔君虽看似没有用上劲，却也莫名挣脱不开。他宽大衣袍松垮开来，满目的玄色上尽是她凌乱白发与苍苍裙摆。

白楼的衣物并不繁杂，很快被剥得剩下青黛色的里衣，轻薄半透得紧紧贴实在她肌肤上。那妖邪的魔君揽着她的腰，迫着她整个儿轻伏在地。

她只看到靠近她手边的无根花花瓣上生出了赤色的液珠子，密密麻麻汇聚起来，像条有意识的小溪兀自流向她的身子。直觉告诉她需要躲避求饶，然而只能皱眉发出细碎的嘤咛。

白楼感觉被无形的重物压着喉咙，就连呼吸都十分艰难。也难怪于此，二者修为天上地下，这强者向来没有拘束自己的习惯，与生俱来的力量随着矫健身躯的弯起压倒性侵袭而来，直直令小兔仙憋得脸色绯红，明目含泪。

什么美妙绝伦，什么极乐世界，都是唱戏的骗她的罢。她就是胸口闷痛，心肝儿就要心急火燎跑出来似的，四肢不听使唤颤颤巍巍的蜷起，实在怪异得很。

她仿佛听到魔君轻叹了一声。自己上身的衣物被褪到了腰间，只有袖摆还狼狈挂在手肘上。

白生生的皮肤碰着黑曜的地石又凉又冷。她第一次这般坦胸露肉地被他家看着，余光瞥着地石镜子般倒映出自己的腰线胸形，更是又羞又怕，埋着颜面哭得一塌糊涂。

“男欢女爱无需羞赧。你这般悲痛万分的模样，倒显得本君不太体贴。”他吻上兔子湿漉漉的眼，手指下滑至了胸前，宽大的手掌裹着她未长开的嫩包子微微放轻了动作。

那手覆在白楼的身上，略微粗糙的质感像细沙揉搓着她，带着些许的酥麻火热让她不甚习惯。纤细的腰臀儿也被一手掌握揉捏，她好像置身在夜的大漠中那旅人的篝火里，在沉重风压下被冰与火交替着。

魔君的唇落在她的胸前，啃咬啮噬起她娇嫩细腻的乳肉。白楼看着他乌发披散，丝丝缕缕贴着着她的身骨，胸前承受着极致温和的侵略，脑袋竟昏昏沉沉不知东西。

小兔子自然不知这魔君浸淫声色的手段，只当是自己未经世事一时懵怔迷蒙的反应。殊不知是那位存了珍惜久用的心思，耐着性子调教着引导她尝尝甜头。

这小糯米团子雏嫩未脱，虽骨架轻细了些，但颈腰纤纤胸臀玉润，秋瞳水目肢体玲珑，日后必是艳绝天下的尤物。难怪兔儿难修仙，因是成人倾色，物以稀贵。

“你若不如堕了这妖魔道，对得起你这模样？”魔君笑谑道。摘了一瓣无根花喂给白楼，赤色的汁液染得海棠色唇儿变成银朱，顺着雪颈慢慢流淌至清瘦的锁骨停滞在雪胸上。

“多含着些。” 他的声音低沉优雅，无尽蛊惑。

白楼不知这花的奇特妙用，只感口中香滑甜腻，浓郁的气味冲得脑袋飘然迷醉，肚子更加燥热起来，白皙肌肤渗透出了汗，已是备受煎熬。

迷糊中她挨上了魔君的身子，直把脑袋往他怀里钻，可却被笑着拉扯开来。她略微皱眉，而后感到身下衣裙褪离，有异物触上了她的腿根子。

白楼下意识想要并拢双腿，可这力量实在霸道，生生锢着她的胯儿只得张的更开。她双颊飞红，银红的眸子水汽弥漫，薄唇微微颤着呜咽叫唤，俨然是受了情欲的药蛊却又无知无措，煞是可怜。

她天旋地转，倒进了轩昂魁伟的身躯上。包裹在危险的层层妖雾里，只迷瞪瞪看着那紧绷的肌肉和狂魅的颈线，不由伸出舌头舔了舔还磕了磕牙。

那魔君的眼眸金光暗沉，托着小仙儿的臀将之置于腿上，撩开了银发朝着颈胸咬了下去，一手也抚着她身下那处柔软贝肉，压着吞食殆尽的欲望捻弄花珠。

“兔子还小，今儿便慢慢来。日后定是要本利皆回的。 ”他这般说着，动作却不与方才轻柔，直在皓白的肌肤上留下一个个青痕淤血。

白楼疼得嘤嘤哭泣。彼时那恬静大漠的流沙缠绕她的身体，拽着她窒息下落，皮肉上绽开刺痛的伤痕，腿间紧致的娇嫩处被赤裸裸地玩弄胀疼。这一切侵掠的陌生感让她听到了暴雨前的雷鸣。

“疼……”她费力开口，伸手想推开这怪异的灼热，下一刻就被魔君带躺下去，嘴唇碰着他乌黑的长发。

兔子娇小的躯体全然被他掩盖，微微凉的双腿被那魔君曲起，他沉起身子宛如蓄势猎杀的暴兽。

“是该疼得狠了。”

白楼从未受过这般痛楚，饶是雷火也不能从她最脆弱的体内贯穿开来，她那点被无根花激起的情欲荡然无存，只留下被内火燃烧殆尽的撕裂般的疼痛，血腥之气也充斥着鼻腔。

那是他毫无怜惜地侵占了白楼。本想温存撩拨一番，到底还是个我行我素的魔界君主，狠戾占有是他的本性。这稚兔花道粉嫩柔软，裹着他的巨物煞有生气地吮吸，一层层软肉紧致异常，微微抽送便是发颤紧箍，当真是他未曾尝过的甜美妙物。

金眸已暗如琥珀。魔君扶起她的腰，每次的抽插都完整退出挺进，感受那内壁推开合拢到极致，鲜血缓缓低落在玄衣上，更是让他狂狷侵略，嗜血摧残。

白楼没有感受到同魔君一样的合欢之乐。她像浮萍一样在汹涌海浪中碎裂后又拼合。她的身体承受不住那般的激烈孟浪，加之侵袭而来纯净黑暗的妖气肆无忌惮由内爬向她四肢百骸，如万蛇噬咬蛛蝎毒杀，无休无止朝着自己一轮轮扑来。

仙家之躯不堪重负，她只能无力瘫软，哭不出叫不出，想着凝起最后的丁点神识毁了性命罢，却被魔君果断压制。

“可见是疼的还不够，还有点胆子呢。”他眯着眼，又狠狠刺穿到底，疯长的狂乱气息扼得白楼无法呼吸，不知是她的脑袋还是整个大殿，都低低沉沉嗡嗡作响。

她似被火热的柱子钉在地上，腿间耻骨的血液与无根花的汁液混合一起，妖艳诡橘描摹出蜿蜒。那粗壮巨大的物事充满可怕的张力，一下下蹂躏着她脆弱的花处，凿得她心肺翻滚，全身绞痛。

这酷刑永不会结束罢。可怜的兔儿此时折着腰，纤细的腿儿血色尽无，脸上惨淡一片，已是气若游丝魂游三界。她不知魔君操弄了多久，只看到月光隐匿无根枯萎，银发颓颓四散于地，想来是快天明了。

没有知觉，没有触觉。白楼突然想到了那清冷的帝君抱着自己轻唤的样子，再是无所凭依，缓缓闭上了眼睛。

而魔君甚是不爽落。他知这兔崽子承欢须得受番苦，饶是喂了三界内最毒的情花也不能让自己饱着一回。瞧着快要丧命的样儿，终是结束了事。吻上白楼的唇，渡了她口续命的力气，眸中金光闪烁。

“终是小了些……”

不过来日方长，来日方长啊。


	4. 小仙家

白楼是在温暖的泉水中醒来的，还未在一片氤氲水汽中回过神，从背后就传来琉光的咋呼声。

“哎呀小兔子可算醒了。这几天姐姐们轮番照顾你可小心得够呛，这下可终于安心了。”

水波流动，白楼趴在水中玉石上迷瞪瞪地半阖着眼，不想理会身边嘈杂的声音。

“你可千万别睡了过去。”琉光捏了捏她的脸蛋，将一颗青绿的丸子递至嘴边：“快含着抵在舌底。可怜见的，竟是要靠织神丸疗养身子。”

白楼并不张嘴，心情十分复杂。

按说她没死算是侥幸，可现下这置身魔窟的处境又让她生无可恋。也不知清醒过来又有什么艰难曲折等着她，倒不如真的一睡不起做个梦中大仙。

她动了动胳膊看了看身子，四肢健在完好，就是青一块紫一块像极了东芦绿锦鸡的屁股。

“泡了这么几天，应是不太疼些了罢。”琉光掩着嘴，眼眸眯成了条缝。“姐姐就是慧眼识珠，瞧你这垂耳痴瞪的样儿，想是那位中意得很了。”

垂耳？她竟不知她的耳朵竟也幻化了出来，白绒绒地无力耷拉在她的肩胛背上。

乖乖的，听说过女妖通过交合吸取精华增长修为的事，可到了自己这怎么就翻了个样儿。过程这般遭罪不说，她竟没了两三百年的道行，差点儿就原形显露，真是损失惨重，不知所措。

这都是些什么事儿！白楼呆呆地任由琉光将药丸塞进嘴里，絮絮叨叨说些不明不白的话，脑子一片空白。

“要姐姐说，就你这小身子，换做我家那位可不得分身碎骨的。可你也得要极快地增进修为，不然总得受苦受难，尝不到丁点味道，还得提防着那位不小心把你折手断脚的。这样，改明儿姐姐抓几个仙家给你省时些，保准一日成上仙快活乐逍遥……”

“你！”白楼下意识去捂住琉光的嘴，不想扯着下身，登时痛弯了腰一头栽进水里。

琉光咯咯笑得开心。慢慢扶着她起来道：“只是开个玩笑罢了。要姐姐说，最快的法子便是你洗去仙骨，入了妖魔道随了君上日日合欢，修为定是一日千里不可估量。”

白楼听着惊悚，慌忙摇头。她这微末身子生于帝君仙家恩泽之下，无法报答但也铭记感恩，怎会自甘堕落跟着那暴君被折磨得死去活来，当她脑子笨不成。

“你可真是笨。”琉光点了点她眉心的雷火印。“趁着那位新鲜劲没过捞点好处，姐姐也跟着你吃香喝辣不是。”

她撇嘴，敢情你存了这么个心思。刚还感动她照顾自己多日，原是出于自身的考虑，可见妖魔并不比仙家，总得自私贪婪着些的。

“你们真讨厌。”

白楼有点生气，即使不知道为何生气，但想着生死由他，命数未卜，干脆破罐破摔索性不卖乖发起脾气来。

“我与你们无冤无仇，怎的偏要被抓来什么上贡。你们君上也讨厌，要杀要剐利落点不成，偏偏还要羞、羞辱我一番！这男欢女爱之事哪有这般遭罪的，你们君上莫不是用了什么邪方子，要把我慢慢熬炼四十九天做个兔子汤罢！”

白楼有些激动，脸颊气鼓鼓得像粉嫩的包子，毛茸茸的耳朵一颤一颤的，银红眸子氤氲湿漉，瞧着没什么威慑力。

倒是可爱娇憨的紧。琉光心想，怪不得那位这般上心，原是这兔儿着实是块璞玉。不知若得了机会修成兔妖，又是何等娇媚景象。

“小兔子可说的对。本君就是要慢慢熬你，可四十九天太短，本君是想到你神魂堙灭之时才结束呢。”

那低沉磁性的嗓音突兀响起，吓得白楼小脸儿没了血色顿时怂包。她不知道这神出鬼没的魔君在这多久听了多少，脑袋里只有那晚痛苦的记忆，瞬时哆哆嗦嗦起来。

她被一双手抱起赤裸裸地暴露在温泉雾气里，然后被带进了个火热精壮的怀抱，一阵眩晕竟坐到了泉外虎皮软榻上。

白楼浑身僵硬，听着上方平稳的呼吸，看着放在自己腹上指骨修长的大手，不由慢慢小心翼翼蜷弯了腰。

“方才这般张牙舞爪，怎的见了本君就没了生气？”他的手四下游走，微微麻的感觉顺着指尖流向腿间。

白楼打了个冷颤，危险的预感令她急忙抓住魔君不老实的手，结结巴巴不知所云。

“本仙口无遮拦无意冒犯，君上仁慈且宽恕些罢。”奇怪，这求饶的言语怎么听着有些耳熟。

“你上次也是这般求本君。”对方一边挑开银白的瀑发一边提点她。“有心无胆倒不是个好品性，你这兔子少不得要被欺压一番。”

他顿了顿，抚上她的眉间道：“这等小雷小火也能去了你大半的修为，可见平日也是个不肯练功的主儿。念在你稚子贪玩无可厚非，许是闯祸留下惩罚，可倒也不见你长的些许记性。”

白楼一愣一愣，任由魔君上下其手，自顾自喃喃道：“不是蛟玉……”

她原以为此番经历是蛟玉作对与她作对，可听来这魔君似乎并不了解因果，想来就真是自己一步入坑，步步遭灾，怨不得她。

那魔君兀自顺着白楼的耳朵，只觉傻兮兮的小团子这般毫无防备挨着自己，细腻窈窕的身段被赤黑软榻衣缎衬得更为柔软，心中真的在盘算起拔苗助长的修行法子来。

“啪。”白楼朝湖面丢了块玉石，瞅着几条绿鲤蹦跶出水面又落回湖底，细眉皱起，面色不郁。

此时她坐在亲水的木台上，两条小腿晃晃悠悠搅和水面，宽大的黑色锦袍松松垮垮穿在身上，略微松懈地倚着台柱子，一下没一下丢石头。

住在行宫也有十天了，从一开始战战兢兢到现在颓颓郁郁，她的胆子也是在众妖的毕恭毕敬里与日俱增。可她越是呆得久，心中越是烦躁不安，琉光解释说那是对多日不见的魔君思念成疾，白楼只佩服她睁眼说瞎话的本事。

“您该吃药了。”身后的小树妖捧着一小方锦盒，温顺提醒她。

“不吃！”白楼头也不回，堵着气拒绝。

受到这种待遇十分糟心。想来她现在是什么处境，因着是魔界君主的宠物，所以就可以困在这金银玉石里对众妖呼来喝去？她自觉不愿做实了这身份，再说受着这一君之下的待遇——她不乐意也不享受，更何况还有强烈的负罪感折磨她的心。

她一个仙籍兔子，被妖魔抓了去还成了禁脔，着实是蒙羞，是侮辱，是得被劈天雷的。

白楼越想越气，气自己也气妖界，索性迁怒给这一片湖水，丢石头丢️得起劲。

小树妖略为无语。她虽侍奉行宫才堪堪三百年，期间也见过闹腾使性子的莺莺燕燕，嚣张跋扈骄横野蛮的多的去，可倒是没见过耍脾气还耍得这般小气的主儿，这稚气未脱的模样令她想到自家桃妖刚满年的幺子，生气了就独自拧巴，娘不兮兮的常被爹娘按着打。

她叹了口气，想不到君上口味如此独特，竟是要养成个小祖宗来。这兔子打不得骂不得，碰下就怕碰死了的小东西，可是给大家增添难度了。

“小仙家可怜我罢。您若不吃，我全族得被绞杀剁尸永世不得超生。您存着点善心收了这药，我代我全家感谢您了。”小树妖生生挤出了凄苦的嗓音满眶的泪水，交班的同行告诉她这兔子吃软不吃硬又极好骗，想来这招能哄着她吃下去。

果然白楼动了动身子，却狐疑地看着她，半晌道：“这番话我听了不下五遍，听多了总觉得怪怪的，莫不是你们魔界自带的残忍氛围，竟把我的心肠也染得硬了些，如今听着也并没有当时那般触动……”

小树妖流下了泪，“我族开枝散叶百万支，断不可拿来开玩笑的。您若不信，明日便能见目之所及皆是死木枯树，寒鸦鸣泣，凤凰无栖，世间一片凋零惨象……”末了嘤嘤啜泣，好不可怜。

白楼暗自骂起魔君暴戾，伸手接了锦盒，闭着眼吞下了药丸。自打琉光说拿仙家炼丹给她长修为她就存了个心眼。兔族本就懂点药理，她观察再三，知道吃的只是定神养气的高级补品，并无异常。

想来那千年灵芝万年茸都进了她肚子里，那暖和和的感觉让她既舒服又罪恶。

白楼看着小树妖由泣转笑的神情心中添堵，直到她消失在走廊一侧都没有释怀。怀顾四周奢靡之景，那层层宫门如同叠嶂不见尽头，她无比想念东芦的土窝窝，更是烦闷地打起滚来。滚着滚着倦怠感袭来，便就着裘衣迷迷糊糊睡了过去。

而此时的东芦兔窝早炸开了锅。白楼的爹娘一早收到了楼字平安符，她娘吓得兔腿子一蹬便要西去，得亏七个舅舅拱着身子把它哆嗦回神。一窝子兔子急急开起了大会，决定晌午便由白楼父母叼了符上天宫禀情。

两兔子合计着众仙忙碌，想想帝君清闲自在又与女儿有点渊源，索性蹦跶到他的住处凌华殿，小身子一闪躲过了扫地小童的眼，径直奔向雪竹林。

林内一处石桌石凳乃帝君常游之处，可左等右等也不见他来。兔儿娘崩不住得跳，恰好扫地童子打着哈欠走过来要清洗桌上弈盘，唯恐被发现，兔儿爹集中生智，把竹叶子搅碎了取汁，抹上平安符粘在了桌底下，拖着兔儿娘离开林子，心中盼着明察秋毫的帝君来时发现这蛛丝马迹，祈祷着他颇有心情地插手此事罢。

两兔子抱着希望回去，却不知此时的帝君正在西幽与星君下棋，知己对弈颇有兴致，没个十天半月是回不来也不想回来的。

于是白楼便继续在这行宫里呆着。琉光枵音只看望她两次便没了音讯，殿里的婢啊仆啊她不熟悉也无法交流，每日泡着泉水啃着灵芝，身子是滋润了不少，可精神上却是大大的折磨。

她憋得难受，愈发捣蛋，终于鼓起勇气往魔君的无荒殿走去，虽一路上撞着胆，到了殿门口还是消得只剩一星半点。

那黑黝黝的宫殿给足了她心里阴影。这次她提着长明灯，最后咽了咽口水踏足步入。

还是空无一物。白楼想不通这般宽阔的殿内为何毫无通明灯火璀璨摆具，一切只靠月光的照耀实在不符这位君主爱显摆的喜好。不过这些细节她不在意，她来只是见见那消失已久的君主。但走了一圈也没感知到那记忆中的侵邪魔气，她轻轻松了口气。

想来又是去为祸人间了。白楼砸砸嘴出了殿门，脑袋一转踏上了无妄阶，她可机灵的很，月黑风高君出门，此时不溜更待何时？

黑色的裘袍是夜中最好的掩饰。她把满头银发盘起，兜帽遮住了她大半张脸。虽然记得不甚清楚，但她知道越外围的行宫越是热闹，便利索地往喧杂的地方挤，蹭着偏殿石子路想着悄悄摸出宫。

白楼如意算盘打得噼里啪啦响。等她出了宫，先躲个几日掩盖行踪，再拿头上的钗子去找金川的船家出界。据琉光说那些船家只认钱不认妖，混的很，想必不会深究她来头。到时候船锚一抛桅帆一拉，一日便能顺流而下到达出口，而途中皆以原型示之，想来谁会在意一只寻常兔子？自己便能神不知鬼不觉跑回东芦，从此永宅家里无病无灾。

白楼兴奋不已。她在幽幽月光倾洒的小树林中听着周围歌舞升平，看着远处群妖放浪形骸，不由放低了身姿，小心翼翼地前进。

瞧这警戒水平，还不及天宫的一半。她暗自庆幸，要是换做戒备森严的天宫，自己可不得活活憋到死。得亏这狂妄自大的魔君，只盼你再狂些浪些，不小心被天将们打个措手不及半身不遂才好。

白楼抖了抖耳朵，这几百年的修为是补不回来了，吃他那么些补药当补偿也蛮划算，只要不伤及元神，回去亦可重新修炼，想来还是自己赚一点。

她默默潜行。眯起银红明眸看见了不远处熟悉的轩昂大门。那是琉光枵音带她进来的地方，门口两只妖兽此时烂醉如泥瘫软在地，真是天赐良机天赐良机。

白楼紧绷了身子，脚步加快。她提着一口气躲在偏林尽头的无字碑后，仔细观察两妖兽确实神智不清了后才无声溜到它们身边。

“喂。”她轻轻喊了声、还捡了根小树枝戳了戳妖兽的肚子，见它打着鼾翻身不由窃喜。转身迈出了大门。

门口的结界划开，金光闪烁让她捂住了眼睛，耳边已听到喧哗热闹的声音，她心下喜悦。可待她睁眼，眼前的一切让她彻底呆愣。

这是一个极其宽阔的大殿，金玉满堂珠光宝气。数十名身着艳丽轻纱的妖精曼妙起舞，琴音笛声不绝于耳。正中是靡靡宴席，皆有妖力不凡幻化俊男美女之流，座无虚席欢声笑语。而这最上座的，那玄色衣物流金眼眸懒散托腮笑看她的，不是那魔界君主又是谁。

所有妖魔精怪在白楼出现的一刻都好奇地看着她。声乐不停，有胆大的妖精凑上身来掀起了她的帽子，顿时白楼的脸暴露在辉煌珠光下，她害怕得快要撅了过去。

“这便是君上最近收的宝贝？”一书生长相的笑道：“看着挺小却不太安分，怕是难养活。”

“奴家瞅着可好着呢。”另侧的女妖媚眼如丝，晃着三条尾巴道：“你个白面扮做书生多年，眼光便也跟书生一样瞎了么。这稚儿天生尤物，心性软弱，君上若能把她交予奴家调教，三日后必是服帖俏皮，有趣得紧。”

“什么养教。君上若一天玩腻了，便赐予小的尝尝吧。兔子肉吃的多了，带着仙味的可还没吃过，清蒸的大概最美味罢。”一虎妖馋地现了原形，森森獠牙寒气逼人。

白楼汗毛倒立。她不知这些牛鬼蛇神什么来历，只知道每一个捏她如捻尘。恐惧中她只能看向唯一熟知的魔君，殊不知眼神中带着求救的意味。

那邪魅的君主这才抬抬下巴，戏笑着说道：“你们忒得放肆，可别把本君的小兔子吓傻了，本来也不是个伶俐的东西。”

众妖唏嘘。三尾狐妖捂住了心口：“这可是护短得紧了。奴家爱恋君上千儿万年的，只求着一夜春风而不得。这小稚兔受君上如此垂怜，竟是让奴家嫉妒的很，只觉肝肠寸断、撕心裂肺。”说罢伏身哭泣。

“青娘莫哭。你一哭可伤着俺的心了。”坐在狐妖身边的男子半身褪了形，竟是作碗口粗的蛇身缠起狐妖，轻轻拍打其背。“你若愤恨，为夫就捣了百儿八十的兔子窝给你做衣成不？”

“夫君待青娘真好。”狐妖停止抽泣，依偎在他怀里腻腻歪歪，那蛇怪的尾巴都甜得翘了起来。

白楼傻眼。呆呆地站在原地，想不通这是什么逻辑，直到两三个美姬围了上来，香体横陈碰上她，那甜腻的触感使她一个激灵捂着耳朵红着脸径直转身想跑回自个殿内。

然则她撞上了无形的结界，一个趔趄摔倒在地。

“小兔子方才偷偷摸摸出殿是干什么？”

一美姬弯腰问她，勾魂摄魄的眼瞳直迷了白楼心智。但求生欲使她清醒过来，万万不可说自己想要逃跑开溜。

“我…我是来找君上的。刚才去了无荒殿……并没有寻着……”她小声地都快用气音说话了，心虚得很，额头都冒了层汗珠。

美姬拿起帕子给她擦了擦，怜惜道：“瞧你跑的真急，想必是思念得紧了。赶紧去君上身边罢。”

白楼被搀着起来，硬着头皮朝上座走去。一路上她不敢看众妖的神色，鼻子一抽十分想哭，待看到玄色锦衣时她双腿一软就要跪下，魔君自然接住了她，使得她一头栽进了怀里。

“小东西走路还踉跄着，倒是学会撒谎了。”魔君淡淡说道，声音挺轻但全场寂静。

白楼僵硬得不行，梗着脖子道：“我数日不见君上，思、思念成疾，一…一日不见，如隔……哎呀！”

她屁股被狠狠抽了一下。一看魔君手上拿着她捡的小树枝，正神色闲闲听她鬼扯。

白楼瞪大眼睛捂着臀，又是委屈又是羞赧。她爹娘都没在亲戚好友前拿兔腿子踹她呢，这魔君居然当着众妖的面教训她，她本来就没有的脸面更是连骨头都露了出来。

“小小年纪真是得管教着些，顽劣不得。”

魔君有一下没一下地点着她的臀部，突然又是重重一记打得白楼哽咽求饶。

“我错了，”她坦白，两眼泪汪汪：“你可别打了……我错了…君上我错了。”

“可别想萌混过关。”魔君依旧冷漠，“你错哪了？”

“我、我不该偷跑出来……”白楼越想越憋屈，哇地哭出来，“我有家不能回，成日喂着小锦鲤，你还不如杀了我呢！”

“我想回家！”她哭得伤心，也不管自个儿丢不丢兔，只管发泄个爽快。

“你又不杀我不做汤，你做甚还囚着我？你忒得不可理喻，你们都不可理喻。”她又想起那百般痛苦的夜晚，更是哭得一塌糊涂。

“在人间你这叫强抢民女，要被杀头的。我宽宏大量，你放了我回东芦，我不向天庭告你状，你……”她的哭声逐渐被众妖的笑声掩盖，这令她万分费解。

“瞧这小仙家，可见十分念着君上了，使起性子倒真可爱。”

“胡说！”白楼憋红了脸颊，怒目瞪视打趣她的家伙。

“还害羞呢。君上真薄情了些，日后得温存着点，万不可让小团子成天喂锦鲤数锦鲤啦。”

白楼瞠目结舌，她果然不能理解这群胡搅蛮缠的妖魔鬼怪。腰肢被一手抱搂，她整个儿腾空贴合着魔君的胸膛，心肝儿寒颤预感不详。

那魔君笑道：“这小东西哭哭啼啼不得颜面，得遭本君一顿收拾。”

“诸君随意吃宴。”

众妖又一片唏嘘。看着魔君抱着白团子离场，喧闹更甚，舞乐齐乐。


	5. 笙歌

白楼浑浑噩噩，再睁眼已经是在床榻上。窗外已是月夜繁星，那莹白的犀角还被她紧紧抱在怀里。

她又难过又惊惧，唯一明白的是真的不能在此久留。这里的空气都带着诡谲黑暗，她怕日子久了自己都变成个妖魔鬼怪。不知那魔君答允自己回家的话还做不做数，若只是随口玩笑，那她……她也毫无办法。

“您醒了。”一旁婢奴从黑暗中现身，语气恭敬：“主上正恼着呢。吩咐过您一旦醒来便去见他。”

他还恼？该生气的明明是我吧？白楼气急，重重倒了下去：“我还没醒，不见。”遂闭上眼装死。开玩笑，深更半夜去见那家伙实在危险得很，傻子才去呢。

婢奴顿了顿，悠悠道：“白日那东芦老母折了座下灵犀，火冒三丈。提脚就哭啼啼地上天告了我们一本，您猜这仙家是理了还是没理？”

白楼一个胆寒，竖起耳朵听。

“那些个老仙家听说是雪莺动的手，倒没怎么细问，竟是想小事化了了去。您瞧这一派的和气，可怜这畜生的主人憋屈得很，扭头就扬言要杀到魔界里来报仇呢。”

白楼不淡定了。

“这金川之主也好久没吃着仙家的血肉了。主上正寻思着拿她做甚。您可知道东芦主母的年纪？若太老了反而不美。”

白楼蹭地起身，鞋子也来不及穿就直直往主殿跑去。经过白日一事她深深了解了这残忍跋扈的魔君。现在他字里行间想对付人，白楼确信他说的出做得出，一时情急只想逮着魔君求情饶命。她慌张跑向主殿，全然没想过那魔君深更半夜会干些什么待不待见她，一腔热血踏进了殿门，猛地被眼前之景泼了冰水，开始透心凉地后怕。

那魔君委实是个夜夜笙歌作乐的人。左拥右抱着美艳的妖姬，衣衫半褪交颈亲昵，现在被白楼的闯入打断了兴致，正目光冰冷地看着她。

“君……”白楼脸颊通红。看也不是跑也不是。想是中断了这大魔王的乐子，自己可得交代了。

“哪家的小仙子这般心急，鞋都不穿就风风火火来伺候您了。”那美姬也不尴尬，妩媚地勾起嘴角，一双柔夷继续在大魔王的胸膛上游走。她话里多有调戏之意，白楼无处可看，只得盯着自己的小脚尴尬不已。

“这般的心急火燎，怕只怕是没安好心、另有所图呢。”大魔王闲闲开口，也没正眼瞧她了。揽着女妖妖娆的身段亲吻了去，直叫女妖连连婉转呻吟。那酥香艳色之事继续进行，白楼更是羞恼，进退不得。

“小仙家可有什么难言之隐？我等虽以色侍人，却也有几分道行。若能有帮忙的地方还请尽管开口。”另位美姬温柔体贴，捻着颗葡萄似乎十分关心她。

“我……”我想求你们主子信佛可以吗？白楼张张嘴，不由看了眼魔君。

那美姬极会察言观色，抿嘴一笑：“想必是只有君上办得成了。只是你若没好处许他是断不可能成功的。我们这铁石心肠的主子可不做亏本的慈善呢。”

那魔君眉眼一挑，“本君何时在你等眼中这般吝啬？就说你们来求欢，哪次不是本君慷慨解衣喂得你们饱饱的？”

又是浑话连篇！白楼瞧着那处笑语嫣然的场景又气又臊，转身要走又停了脚步。

她真不忍心东芦毁了去。

背后莺声浪语刺激她的脑海。她终是握了握拳头回头大步朝魔君走去。

恨自己无能千年来只能仰仗他人，此时受累就是在还债呢。

白楼到了跟前，拉了拉女妖的手。那魔君再三被阻挠已心生不悦，不想这小兔子快速扑在自个儿的怀抱里，抱紧了他甚是奶凶奶凶地赶他的婢奴走人。

“君上今晚只待见我。你们快走快走。”她怕大魔王说什么，话音刚落就直接捧着他的脸亲了上来堵住嘴。魔君甚觉好笑，看着她惊怕的红眸里闪着泪花，反手扣了她的小脑袋狠狠吻了下去。

这味道确实比他的莺莺燕燕美妙很多。

比起一开始的生疏白楼也算小有进步。她也学会些不让自己那么难受的技巧。可偏偏这次魔君不让她扭来扭去乱动，单手就褪了她半个肩头的衣裳，冷热相交她忍不住低低艾了一声。双手不自觉要推开他，却是蚍蜉撼大树，一张小脸已然绯红春色。

那两妖魅互看了一眼，低头乖顺地退了出去。

白楼已经被吻的七荤八素。这魔君忒得会手段，每次是他捏扁搓圆而自己不得要领。那唇舌带着魔力似的酥着她的心，双手直把她揉捏地分外敏感。不多时就丧失了主动权，任由大魔王索取。

“今儿怎这般乖？”那魔君哑声问道，一路解了她的亵衣。

“君上仁慈，且不与我东芦计较罢。”白楼急促喘声，蹭着他的胸膛道：“白日里的话，当楼楼从未说过可好？”

那魔君恍然：“小娘子原是来给娘家求情的。只是你白日嚣张跋扈让为夫好生气恼，到现在还没消呢。”

白楼心肝儿颤抖，还是迎合上去。“夫君想怎么消？奴家自是要戴罪立功。”

大魔王得逞地笑了。“小娘子一身好皮囊，还不知道怎么立功？”

混蛋大色胚。白楼心里骂道，面上更是温顺乖巧。她在他怀里蹭来蹭去亲亲舔舔，却见大魔王不为所动。不由停下发愣。奇了怪，往日这厮可一直是如狼似虎恨不得扒她一层皮，这次怎么如此安旦，倒叫她羞赧起来。

“你既是要讨好本君，自然得多卖力。这般不温不火着实敷衍。”

白楼傻眼。往日她老被压着整个心思都在扑腾挣扎，哪注意过什么床上手段。这次她第一次主动倒一时没了主意，这事除了亲亲还能做甚？

还是直接就正戏，痛她个白八回的？

白楼一边迷糊一边褪了大魔王的下身。那火热粗壮的物事潜伏在胯间，吓人得紧。白楼红着脸，眼神游离飘忽，双腿又是打颤，一颗心早想着逃跑了。

大魔王似乎知道她想法，一把揽过她的背，她一下子扑腾在他身上，小脸直贴着精壮的小腹。

“你要亲，便亲它罢。”那魔君将她脑袋往下按。白楼明白过来，熟透了一张脸。可转念一想，这应该总比入她身子去的好，遂也是一点点纠结挣扎，最后还是一双唇瓣碰了碰那凶物。

“乖楼楼。”魔君甚是温柔教她。“再含着些。”

白楼一手扶着这巨事，温润的舌头小心地一舔一舔，上面是筋络突出，硬实可怕。白楼本不想多多接触，可奇怪的是尝着似是麝香草的味道，迷迷糊糊昏了她的神智，竟觉得味道越来越浓郁好闻，无法抵挡这魔魅气味，最后是慢吞吞吮着棒身一侧。

很像她吃的糖葫芦。白楼不太能思考，脑子昏呼乎乎又上了妖魔的淫邪道儿。只见她嘴巴里含着那粗壮的头儿，两手握着身子吮着。只是过于粗大她时而停下吐出，拿舌头上下舔刷，真的像在吃糖似的。她似乎嫌不够，张嘴就要咬下去。

“小娘子。”魔君笑着阻止她。“你怎忒得没个章法。”

白楼皱眉。她银红的双眼蒙上层水汽，似雾中琉璃般挠人。那魔君拢下她的银发，按下她的脑袋细心调教她。

“可别用牙齿。”醇厚的声音在她脑海里放大，她也不知道自己想法，就顺着指示做就是。

那魔君低头看着小白兔吞咽自己的撩人样儿，心里是酥酥痒痒，直想毁了她去。

这宝贝两颊鼓鼓，满脸情欲。柔软唇舌乖巧伺候着，只是还是太生嫩，不能过分行事。

白楼嘴巴酸，吐了出来，幽幽怨怨地：“太大了。”她怎么吮这糖并不见得变小，反而撑得她难受。不止嘴巴难受，腹下也难受，但又说不上是什么样的难受，只想快快结束洗个澡睡觉。

“你怎做了个头就想着跑了？”大魔王又好气又好笑，抱着她坐在自己腿上。

“我不舒服。”白楼扭来扭去，大腿蹭到了一处热源，不由低低细叫了一声。

她有点明白过来。

那魔君早把她扒得干干净净。一身子白莹玉体已是敏感得很。不用他多说，那小兔子自觉挂在他身上抬起屁股磨蹭。

只是不得要领如隔靴搔痒。他坐如泰山白楼倒是求而不得哭哭啼啼起来。“君上、君上……”

“帮帮我……。”

她腹下空痒，往日都是大魔王做主，今时她自个想要了，但又不知道该怎么填。

“帮你什么？”大魔王细咬着她的脖颈，手指探下，光滑腻穴儿已是湿出水意，一开一合搅吸着他的指尖。他坏心眼地在唇壁上轻轻刮弄，可怜小家伙呜呜哭起来。

“想要…想要君上……”她一抽一抽地，抱紧了大魔王。

“需要君上干什么？”大魔王继续问，手下湿漉不停。

“想…想……”白楼成日泡澡的水都有情花为引，那魔君坏手段多得很，几日来已教她服帖不少。现在这样的处境，她再傻也知道了是怎么回事。情欲的毒无法忍受，可她又不甘如此顺着大魔王的心思，一双眼睛包着泪，小嘴开开合合，呜呜咽咽。

“你……你下流…”她咬牙骂道，可明明光着身子的是她，抱着人家不放的也是她，小脸憋着春情的更是她。

魔君收了手。逗逗她毛绒绒的耳朵，不急也不躁，似乎是等着白楼绷不住向他求饶。

白楼委屈死了。那大魔王眼看着要扒拉下她的手，她情急之下环住他的脖子，软软的嘴唇贴上他的锁骨。

那画本里的狐狸精都是怎么做的？白楼拼命回想以前看过的民间春画，但越急越是空白一片，讨好大魔王真的心累。

大魔王其实对她充满耐心，只是比起宠溺目前更喜欢欺负这只一惊一乍的小兔子。这才沉默以对，装作高深模样，眯着眼看她上下其手。

莹白柔软的身子他百尝不厌。小东西毫无自觉地蹭来蹭去，殊不知他眼神愈发暗沉危险。

白楼深怕他不高兴要拆了自己老家，亲亲大魔王的脖子又甜甜腻撒娇。

“夫君……”她搬出大魔王的癖好称呼，果然看见他挑着眉眯起眼睛来了。


End file.
